1. Field of Invention
This document relates to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As research in information-oriented technology develops, a market of a display device, which is a connection medium between a user and information increases. Accordingly, use of a flat panel display (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP) increases. The LCD that can embody high resolution and that can increase a size as well as decrease a size is widely used.
The LCD is classified as a light receiving display device. The LCD receives light from a backlight unit positioned at a lower part of a liquid crystal panel and expresses an image.
The backlight unit comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) supported by a cover bottom and an optical film layer positioned on the PCB. A light emitting element is positioned on the PCB and light emitted from the light emitting element is transferred to the liquid crystal panel through the optical film layer. The optical film layer positioned on the PCB is formed in a plurality of layers and requires a guide for supporting the layers.
Conventionally, the optical film layer was supported by making a hole in the cover bottom and installing the guide, and because this was performed by a manual operation, as the quantity of the guides increases, there was a problem that an installation time period is extended and a production yield is deteriorated. In a related art guide, due to installation restrictions or various factors, as a diffusion plate substantially supported by the guide is bent, a problem such as lattice mura occurs and thus improvement of the problem is requested.